Les trois frères Potter
by La Severussienne
Summary: Ce qui se passe après la bataille de Poudlard lorsque Voldemort, Severus et Harry découvrent qu'ils sont la réincarnation des trois frères Peverell. Une nouvelle chance leur est donnée de corriger leurs erreurs et de prendre un nouveau départ dans un autre monde où ils sont de nouveau liés par le sang.


La guerre était enfin terminée. Il y avait mis fin en abattant une bonne fois pour toutes Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort et appelé par ses anciens partisans : le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il devrait ressentir une immense satisfaction, un profond soulagement que cette bataille ait pris fin mais le chaos qui régnait autour de lui le rendait tout simplement nauséeux. Il venait de tuer un homme et bien qu'il sache qu'il n'aurait pu en être autrement, il en était tout de même malade. Il n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il n'avait pas désiré être un tueur, une arme destinée à anéantir un mage noir, un soldat élevé dans l'optique de remporter une guerre.

Il était si amer à cet instant qu'il pressa fortement la baguette de sureau dans sa main droite. Il était un meurtrier et peu importait les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à une telle finalité, il avait tué quelqu'un et il en ressentait une douloureuse culpabilité qui éteignait son cœur. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'autres issues car Voldemort avait fait tellement de mal autour de lui, qu'Harry se devait de l'arrêter. Il était lié au mage noir par une prophétie et cette dernière prédisait la mort de l'un par la main de l'autre.

Il jeta un regard au champ de ruines qu'était le château de Poudlard et sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue d'un tel désastre. Poudlard qui fut sa maison, son sanctuaire, avait été en grande partie détruite lors de la bataille mais ce qui était difficile à observer dans ce paysage morbide était les cadavres qui jonchaient les ruines de l'école. Il y avait eu tant de morts, tellement de souffrances et de désolations !

Son regard se posa sur le corps sans vie du seigneur des ténèbres et il eût une pensée triste à l'égard du sorcier. Pour avoir connu l'histoire de Tom Jedusor, il ne pouvait que comprendre la douleur et l'amère solitude qu'avait dû ressentir le magicien. Il pouvait comprendre que ces sentiments se soient transformés en haine et en violence car plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé à la limite de la haine. Voldemort, tout comme lui, n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse. À cause de leurs pouvoirs, ils furent rejetés par leurs proches, mis au ban et considérés comme étant des êtres anormaux, des monstres. Une histoire malheureuse pratiquement semblable à un autre sorcier qui avait aussi perdu la vie aujourd'hui : Severus Rogue. Tous les trois, ils avaient eu des enfances misérables et chacun à leur manière, l'avait vécu plus ou moins bien. Si l'on voulait l'avis du survivant sur ce sujet, il dirait qu'il a été le plus chanceux des trois car il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Une différence importante entre ses deux semblables car en étant réparti chez les lions, il avait pu être sous la protection de Dumbledore, sans cela, il était certain qu'il aurait fini amer et haineux comme Voldemort ou Rogue. Il se serait tourné vers la haine et la violence pour exorciser son mal-être, sa douleur et sa solitude.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et fixa les nuages sombres d'un air déchiré, des larmes sur ses joues. C'était fini maintenant. Il avait triomphé du mal et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux de toute sa vie. Il laissa éclater son sanglot et s'effondra à quelques mètres du cadavre du seigneur des ténèbres. Il avait gagné mais il avait l'horrible sensation que c'était lui qui avait perdu quelque chose. Il avait si mal qu'il était en train de s'étouffer. Il se mit à paniquer et chercha de l'air. Il fut pris par de violentes convulsions et toussa sèchement, la gorge douloureuse. Il haleta brusquement lorsque l'oxygène emplit à nouveau ses poumons et il laissa tomber sa baguette, appuyant ses paumes sur le sol.

— Tout va bien, enfant, murmura une voix douce.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage taché de sang et de poussière.

— Qui…qui est là ? demanda Harry.

La main se retira de sa joue et le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir rechercher la présence de cette personne qui venait d'apporter une certaine chaleur réconfortante dans son être. Il chercha frénétiquement la présence mais il ne vit rien. Un vent se souleva de façon abrupte et il ferma les yeux, de peur de recevoir malencontreusement un grain de poussière dans l'œil. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard mais à nouveau sur le quai 9 ¾ et qu'il n'était pas seul. Deux autres personnes étaient aussi présentes sur le quai.

— Potter ! cracha haineusement l'une des personnes.

Cette personne n'était autre que le seigneur des ténèbres qui paraissait bel et bien vivant. Il lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos au jeune survivant et ce dernier était sûr que si le mage noir avait été en possession d'une baguette magique, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à attenter une énième fois à la vie d'Harry. Voldemort détourna son regard du brun aux yeux émeraude pour foudroyer le maître des potions qui était assis sur un banc du quai. L'homme n'avait semble-t-il pas remarquer la présence des deux autres sorciers et tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

— Severus, sale traître ! lâcha Voldemort, furieux.

Il se précipita vers le traitre en question et attrapa brutalement ce dernier par le col de sa redingote noire, soulevant l'homme aux yeux noirs avec une certaine facilité.

Les pupilles rubis s'embrasèrent de rage et Severus regarda son ancien maître d'un air surpris et déconcerté. Il avait été loin de se douter qu'après sa mort, il se retrouverait de nouveau nez à nez avec le magicien sombre. Il avait plutôt espéré rejoindre Lily.

— Ça suffit, Tom ! gronda la voix qu'Harry avait entendu un peu plus tôt avant de se retrouver sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie des deux hommes. Lâche ton frère.

Voldemort se figea un moment, le regard fixé sur l'ancien espion qui avait froncé les sourcils à la commande de la voix inconnue.

— Rogue n'est pas mon frère mais un esclave et un traître, répliqua sèchement le mage noir.

— Je ne le dirais pas une seconde fois, Tom. Lâche ton frère.

Étonnamment, Voldemort fit comme il lui était ordonné et il relâcha le maître des potions qui s'éloigna aussitôt de lui. Il était mort une première fois à cause du seigneur des ténèbres et ne souhaitait pas mourir une seconde fois dans l'au-delà si cela était possible.

— Maintenant, avant que je ne vous permette d'obtenir une troisième et dernière chance, sachez que cette fois-ci j'ai mis quelques contraintes sur vous, annonça la voix qui venait de partout et de nulle part.

— Qui êtes-vous et de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Severus, confus.

— Montrez-vous tout de suite qui que vous soyez ! commanda Voldemort.

Harry grimaça à la commande du seigneur des ténèbres tandis que Severus ricana avec mépris. Son ancien maître n'avait visiblement pas appris la leçon.

— Toujours aussi prompt à déclencher des combats, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Ou devrais-je plutôt me référer à toi par ton premier nom… Antioche Peverell ?

Voldemort était perdu et resta bouche bée, n'ayant aucune répartie sur le coup. Severus fronça les sourcils et était en train d'analyser la situation dans son esprit alors qu'Harry écoutait attentivement les paroles de la voix qui lui semblait soudainement familière. Il était à peu près sûr et certain qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part mais sa mémoire était défaillante.

— Je pensais que vous auriez appris de vos erreurs, que la seconde chance que je vous avais donné vous aurait permis de les corriger et de consolider vos liens familiaux. J'ai cru qu'en vous plaçant dans des familles différentes mais avec un passé similaire que vous rechercheriez la présence des uns et des autres, que votre histoire commune vous rapprocherait et que vous ne feriez pas les mêmes erreurs mais à mon plus grand malheur, ce fut encore pire que lorsque vous étiez connu tous les trois sous le nom des Peverell. Vous avez non seulement répété les mêmes fautes mais en plus de cela, vous vous êtes haï, vous vous êtes entretuez !

Les trois hommes comprirent tous, plus ou moins vite, qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte des réincarnations des trois frères Peverell du livre de contes de Beedle le Barde.

— Cette fois-ci, je vous laisserais conserver vos souvenirs de vie en tant que Tom Jedusor, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter mais je récupère mes reliques. Je ne vous les remettrais que lorsque vous m'auriez prouvé que vous êtes dignes d'obtenir ces objets, dit la voix. Vous n'obtiendrez pas de quatrième chance si vous échouez à nouveau.

— Attendez ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelle chance ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? questionna Harry, déconcerté.

— À vous de trouver la réponse, Harry, anciennement Ignotus.

— Mais comment pourrions-nous espérer réparer nos fautes si nous ne savons pas par où commencer ? protesta le jeune homme.

— Sachez que dans cette nouvelle vie que je vous accorde, la contrainte que j'ai placé sur vous agira automatiquement lorsque vous êtes en train de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que lors de vos vies antérieures, les avertit la voix.

— Quelle contrainte ? l'interrogea Severus, sourcils froncés.

— Vous êtes intelligents Severus, second frère nommé auparavant Cadmus, vous trouverez ou… vous échouerez et cette fois-ci ce sera vraiment la fin.

Severus voulut rajouter quelque chose mais il n'en eût pas l'occasion car la voix leur souhaitait bonne chance et il sentit les ténèbres l'engloutirent aussitôt après ça et il plongea dans un profond sommeil tout comme Voldemort et Harry qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de digérer les paroles de la voix et toute l'implication de la troisième et dernière chance qu'il semblait qu'elle allait leur accorder.

.

.

Harry émergea des ténèbres qui l'avait étreint un peu plus tôt et ouvrit avec lenteur ses paupières pour s'habituer tout doucement à la forte luminosité dans laquelle baignait la pièce. Il mit un certain temps à recouvrer ses esprits et à sortir complètement des bras de Morphée. Il s'assit dans le lit et remarqua avec étonnement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lunettes pour voir. Il scruta la pièce et constata qu'il était dans une chambre d'enfant. Elle était très grande et vraiment lumineuse, décorée dans des tons bleu clair et vert émeraude. Près du lit dans lequel il se trouvait, un joli petit bureau peint avec des images de joueur de quidditch qui se déplaçaient sur tout le mobilier. Au-dessus du bureau, une petite étagère contenait plusieurs bouquins. Juste à sa droite, les rideaux blancs ondoyèrent à chaque brise matinale. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand placard et tout au coin, il aperçut une grande caisse débordant de jouets.

Harry repoussa les couvertures et quitta le lit d'un pas presque silencieux. Il chercha longtemps sa baguette dans la chambre et ne la trouva nulle part puis il se rappela qu'elle était tombée sur le champ de bataille de Poudlard alors qu'il s'effondrait à cause du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre. Il se souvint aussi de la voix inconnue mais familière qui l'avait fait apparaître sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ aux côtés de Rogue et de Voldemort. Il secoua la tête, incrédule. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Il n'était pas Ignotus Peverell, de ça, il en était absolument certain. Il n'était pas la réincarnation du premier sorcier à qui appartenait la cape d'invisibilité. Il était juste lui, Harry Potter, et en fermant les yeux là maintenant, il se retrouverait de nouveau sur les ruines de Poudlard. Il ferma alors ses paupières et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête avant de les rouvrir. Rien n'avait absolument changé, il était toujours dans cette chambre mystérieuse. Il se pinça violemment le bras et s'horrifia de constater qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il finit par se décider et alla explorer. De ce qu'il avait compris, il n'était pas le seul à avoir obtenu une nouvelle chance. Rogue et Voldemort étaient dans le même bateau que lui. Il n'était en aucun cas ravi de se retrouver dans une telle situation avec les deux sorciers surtout que l'un d'eux a essayé de le tuer depuis qu'il était bébé et qu'il avait fini par être vainqueur de leur duel tandis que l'autre le haïssait pour ressembler à son père et l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie en la mémoire de sa mère.

Une nouvelle chance qu'il était sûr se finirait assez rapidement car Voldemort essaierait à nouveau de le tuer et il doutait qu'il soit capable de vaincre une fois encore le sorcier sombre. De plus, il n'avait aucune envie de s'engager dans un énième duel avec le sorcier. Il était épuisé par tous ces combats, par toute cette haine et cette violence qui ne laissaient que des cadavres derrière eux. Il voulait pour une fois dans sa vie, ne plus avoir à se battre pour une cause ou pour quelqu'un. Il voudrait juste être un enfant et avoir une vie normale mais c'était trop tard car on ne lui avait jamais donné l'occasion d'être un petit garçon, innocent et insouciant.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre silencieusement et jeta un coup d'œil prudent au long corridor. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages. Il marcha prudemment et fit autant que possible de ne pas faire craquer le plancher du couloir. Il avait comme l'impression que le couloir était infini et que les murs étaient bien trop grands. Il se sentait très petit tout à coup. Il traversa le corridor et descendit les marches d'escaliers et se trouva dans un magnifique hall d'entrée. Le noir et le blanc apportaient une touche sophistiquée au hall. Le sol en marbre blanc veiné de gris, le mur de miroirs, le dessus de table fait de miroir et le luminaire en verre contrastait bien avec les murs noirs.

Il resta figé un moment et battit plusieurs fois des paupières incrédules face à ce qu'il voyait juste devant ses yeux. Sur les murs du hall d'entrée, des photos dont la majorité d'entre elles étaient animées. Sur quelques photos, il reconnut sa meilleure amie. Certaines des images la présentaient jeune fille portant l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Elle posait parfois aux côtés de Ron et de lui mais le Harry Potter qui se tenait aux côtés des deux Gryffondor avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il se rapprocha un peu du mur et remarqua que ce Harry Potter était sain et rayonnant de joie de vivre. Il était aussi grand de taille que le cadet Weasley et avait un corps musclé finement, preuve que ce dernier pratiquait une activité physique régulière. Il était sûr et certain que ce n'était pas lui sur les photos car il avait toujours été quelqu'un de chétif à cause de la malnutrition qu'il avait subi chez les Dursley. Son regard dériva sur les autres images où il vit son double vêtu d'un costume moldu bleu marine portant dans ses bras une jeune mariée qui n'était autre que sa meilleure amie. Son double avait épousé Hermione. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La jeune femme n'était qu'une amie, une très très bonne amie qu'il avait toujours vu et considéré comme une sœur. Il était amoureux de Ginny, pas d'Hermione.

Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune couple aux côtés de leurs parents respectifs. Ce n'était pas possible. Non. Il était sûrement en train de rêver. Ce ne pouvait être vrai. James et Lily Potter étaient morts lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an et n'auraient jamais pu assister au mariage de son double et de sa meilleure amie. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement sur sa poitrine en admirant d'autres photos où son double posait aux côtés d'un Sirius Black tout à fait sain et en bonne santé et d'un Remus Lupin heureux et paisible. Ils étaient tous vivants et paraissaient tellement joyeux sur les photos qu'il avait du mal à croire en ce qu'il voyait à l'instant. Il glissa sur d'autres souvenirs et vit son double et sa meilleure amie, un peu plus âgés, tenir un nouveau-né dans leurs bras.

Le survivant regarda l'évolution incroyable de cette famille à travers les photos qui étaient accrochées fièrement sur le mur du hall. De trois, ils passèrent à quatre puis pour finir à cinq. Les trois enfants étaient tous des garçons qui se ressemblaient plus ou moins.

L'aîné avait une masse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés et des yeux de couleur marron tandis que le second avait des cheveux bruns, en bataille, et des yeux verts en amande. Le dernier était roux et avait des yeux noisettes.

Il recula subitement d'un pas effrayé lorsqu'il aperçut de manière floue son portrait. Il buta contre une surface lisse et se retourna pour faire face à un enfant âgé de sept ou huit ans aux cheveux roux et dont les yeux noisettes étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction. Il poussa un cri effrayé et se dévisagea dans le miroir avec horreur.

Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit guère les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il fit un bond en arrière.

— Potter, vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi ? siffla le garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts.

— Pro…profe…professeur Snape ? questionna-t-il en bafouillant ses mots.

— Pour mon plus grand malheur, Potter, répondit le garçon plus âgé que lui.

Le golden boy ne put s'empêcher de dévisager l'homme ou plutôt le jeune garçon car ce dernier était une copie de son double et de son père ou devrait-il dire de son/leur grand-père.

— C'est… c'est… c'est… bordel de merde, c'est quoi ça ?! s'écria-t-il soudainement encore plus horrifié que tout à l'heure.

— Pour une fois, je ne reprendrais pas votre langage car je n'aurais pas pu mieux l'exprimer. Enfer ! Je ressemble à un Potter !

— Aux dernières nouvelles mon fils, tu es un Potter, dit une voix masculine avec gaieté.

Harry et Severus se tournèrent assez rapidement vers l'homme qui descendait les marches d'escaliers habillé en pyjama.

— Comment se portent mes grands garçons ? Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda l'homme avec un grand sourire.

La mâchoire d'Harry se décocha en voyant son double, l'air stupéfait. De son côté, Severus Rogue n'en menait pas bien large. Il était pâle comme un linge et était en train de se rendre compte, à mesure que le temps passait, qu'il n'était pas dans un rêve mais dans un cauchemar très éveillé. Potter était son putain de père et à en juger par la photo qui était posée sur le chevet de son lit, la « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » était sa damnée de mère. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire à son réveil et avait passé de longues minutes dans la salle de bain de sa chambre à se convaincre qu'il cauchemardait ou qu'il était en enfer puisqu'il avait été tué par le serpent du seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'était pas prêt de croire qu'une voix sortie de nulle part aurait pu le mener à cet endroit et le transformer en _cette chose hideuse_ qu'était de ressembler à Potter fils et père et d'avoir les mêmes yeux que Lily. Il n'avait pas voulu avaler l'histoire comme quoi il était la réincarnation de Cadmus Peverell, un sorcier tout droit tiré du conte de Beedle le Barde. C'était impossible. Puis il avait quitté la chambre en quête de réponses et là, dans le hall, il avait vu les photos sur le mur avant de remarquer le garçon aux cheveux roux qui venait de pousser un cri. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que son cerveau fasse la connexion après le rappel de l'histoire contée par la voix sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ . Une dernière chance pour les trois frères et à en croire les photos, ils étaient de nouveau frères et puisque le roux était le cadet, il sut aussitôt que le garçon n'était autre que le golden boy.

— Albus ? Lilian ?

Les deux garçons étaient silencieux et fixait l'adulte avec un regard vide. L'homme allait rajouter quelque chose mais un puissant cri en provenance de l'étage l'alarma et il se précipita immédiatement vers la source.

Harry hésita un moment à suivre son double, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était que Voldemort qui venait de prendre conscience de sa nouvelle apparence et que sa réaction serait plus violente que la sienne ou encore de Rogue. Il finit par courir après son double et entendit son ancien professeur emboîter ses pas.

— James ?

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione qui venait de sortir précipitamment de l'une des chambres, sa baguette de sorcière en main.

Son époux ne répondit pas à la question et entra tout simplement dans la chambre de leur fils aîné. Le garçon jeta un cadre photo contre le mur de sa chambre et les éclats de verre volèrent dans la pièce. Certains éclats vinrent s'implanter dans la chair délicate du visage du jeune garçon.

— James ! cria Hermione.

Elle devança son mari et courut jusqu'à son fils qu'elle tira vers elle pour l'éloigner des morceaux de verre qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le tapis de chambre du garçon.

— Ne me touche pas, sa…

Le jeune garçon qui n'était autre que Voldemort ne put terminer sa phrase car un violent mal de tête le mit à genoux et il poussa un sifflement de douleur entre ses dents.

— _Il n'y aura pas de quatrième chance pour vous les garçons. Un seul pas de travers et ce sera la fin. Apprenez des uns et des autres, mettez vos préjugés de côtés et essayez d'être ensemble ce que vous auriez toujours dû être : une famille. Tom, que t'aura apporté ta quête de l'immortalité ? Severus, qu'est-ce que la rancœur et la haine auront fait de toi ? Harry, pourquoi crois-tu être le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde ? Que s'est-il produit à cause de ton complexe du héros ? Vous avez une chance de tout recommencer, enfants, de corriger vos erreurs. N'apprendriez-vous donc jamais ?_

Ils entendirent la voix très clairement dans leur tête.

— _La dernière, enfants…_

Le survivant désormais Lilian Potter lança un regard à ses aînés après que la voix ait disparu et il avait comme le pressentiment qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec eux puisque leur situation était… permanente.

— James ? fit Hermione, surprise par l'éclat de colère de son aîné. Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garçon grinça des dents et poussa un soupir intérieur de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que son mal de tête avait complètement disparu.

— Je vais bien, grogna-t-il.

— Tu t'es blessé, chéri, fit remarquer la brune. Permets-moi de voir ça de plus près.

— Non, c'est bon ! Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul !

— James Sirius Potter ! Tu baisses tout de suite de ton avec ta mère, le gronda Harry de façon sévère.

L'ancien seigneur des ténèbres serra furieusement sa mâchoire et voulut tuer l'homme pour avoir osé s'adresser ainsi à lui mais en tant que serpentard, il savait quand fermer sa bouche et ravaler sa fierté pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il n'était pas dans un terrain familier et l'avertissement de la voix résonnait encore dans sa tête. Il n'aurait pas de nouvelle chance car c'était la dernière et il ne devait pas agir comme les imbéciles de Gryffondor. Dans l'autre monde, il avait été tué par Potter et trahi par celui qu'il croyait être son plus fidèle serviteur. Il se trouvait dans cette nouvelle vie avec ses deux plus grands ennemis et un faux pas de travers pourrait lui coûter de nouveau la vie. Il devait réfléchir à un autre moyen de les…

Il fut de suite pris par une violente migraine à nouveau et cette dernière était plus douloureuse que la précédente. Un gémissement se glissa entre ses lèvres et il sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds. Harry-l'adulte rattrapa son fils avant que ce dernier ne s'évanouisse et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Hermione sortit de sa stupeur et vérifia l'état de son aîné. Ayant appris quelques sorts de base de médicomagie grâce à sa belle-mère, elle put s'occuper des blessures légères de son fils après avoir retiré les éclats de verre de son visage.

— Venez les garçons, dit Harry, nous allons laisser votre frère se reposer.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lilian et d'Albus qui n'était autre que Rogue et les fit sortir de la chambre de leur aîné. Aucun des deux garçons ne protesta car ils étaient perdus dans leur réflexion et essayaient de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Ils furent conduits dans une immense cuisine qui était moldue et moderne. Ils prirent place autour de l'îlot central tandis que leur père se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille de jus de citrouille avant de lancer la machine à café.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le petit-déjeuner d'aujourd'hui ? questionna Harry avec un sourire qu'il essayait de faire paraître décontracté et joyeux.

Mais les garçons ne furent pas dupes et ils virent que l'adulte était préoccupé par quelque chose et que le petit-déjeuner était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire en ce moment.

Albus étudia celui qui était désormais son père et maudit sa bonne étoile pour lui avoir permis de se trouver dans une telle position. Il était le fils d'Harry Potter, pas moins que ça ! Il voulait pleurer de rage et de frustration. S'il n'était pas un Serpentard, il était absolument certain qu'il ferait une scène comme son ancien maître mais en bon petit malin qu'il était, il garda sa bouche fermée et essaya d'avoir des pensées neutres vis-à-vis de cette situation car au vue de la souffrance de son aîné, il avait aussitôt déduit que ce dernier était puni par la voix lorsqu'il tentait de tenir des propos injurieux envers le couple Potter ou qu'il essayait de faire comprendre à ces derniers qui il était. Du moins, il supposait que c'était les préjugés de l'ancien magicien sombre qui l'avait soumis à une telle douleur et à le conduire à l'évanouissement. Aussi, il était préférable pour lui de se taire et d'occluder chaque sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'il sache quoi faire.

Lilian était au bord des larmes et voulut se cogner la tête sur l'îlot central. Il était son propre fils ou plutôt, il était le cadet de son double. Il ne savait pas comment faire face à ce problème surtout qu'en plus de cela, il avait pour aînés : un ancien psychopathe et un ex espion antisocial. Joie ! C'était vraiment de la merde et il était évident qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

— Les garçons !

Albus et Lilian furent tirés de leurs pensées et levèrent des yeux désorientés sur leur père qui affichait à présent une mine inquiète.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

Lilian lança un regard alarmé à son frère aîné. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça ?

— Juste un peu fatigués, répondit Albus.

Harry regarda dubitativement son second fils et voulut pousser un peu plus son interrogatoire mais passa l'éponge pour cette fois-ci car il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de leur part. Il changea donc de sujet.

— Alors ? Vous avez fait votre choix ?

— Je… pourrais-je avoir des pancakes, s'il te plaît ? demanda poliment Lilian.

— Bien sûr, fiston, répondit son père avec un grand sourire. Et toi, Al ? Qu'aimerais-tu manger ? Pancake comme ton frère ou crêpes salés ?

— Crêpes salés, s'il te plaît.

— Et c'est parti !

Lilian sourit, amusé par les pitreries de l'adulte, qu'il oublia pendant un instant que l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était qu'une version plus âgée de celui qu'il aurait pu être dans le monde qu'il venait de quitter.

Harry venait de terminer de préparer le petit-déjeuner des deux garçons lorsque son épouse les rejoignit dans la cuisine.

— Bonjour, mes amours, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Lilian et ébouriffa avec affection les cheveux d'Albus qui s'indigna face à ce geste bien qu'intérieurement il était bouleversé par cette marque de tendresse.

Hermione prit la tasse de café que lui remit son mari et l'embrassa pour le remercier avant de s'asseoir entre ses deux fils.

— Comment va-t-il ? l'interrogea Harry.

— Il n'y a rien d'anormal, répondit-elle. Je crois qu'il est peut-être stressé par la rentrée à Poudlard.

— Mais hier il paraissait content d'avoir reçu sa lettre. Il était tout excité et avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

— Oui, je sais, mais une fois l'euphorie passée, il s'est peut-être rendu compte des conséquences de cette lettre. Il est très attaché à ses petits-frères et se dire qu'il ne les verra pas pendant des mois peut avoir eu un coup sur son moral surtout qu'Al n'ira à Poudlard que dans deux ans et Lilian dans quatre ans.

— Tu as sans doute raison, opina Harry. Je n'y avais du tout pas pensé.

— N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que je suis ta femme ? le taquina Hermione.

— Pour celle-ci et pour d'autres, ma chérie.

— Erk ! grimaça Lilian, dégoûté de voir son double et sa meilleure amie flirter sous son regard.

Harry et Hermione pouffèrent de rire à la grimace affichée sur le visage de leur cadet tandis qu'Albus se massa les tempes, d'un air affligé.

Et dire qu'il faisait partie d'une famille complètement loufoque. Une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout comme mère, le fils de l'homme qui l'a intimidé pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard comme père, un sorcier mégalomane et tordu qui l'avait asservi comme esclave pour aîné, le golden boy comme petit-frère…

De quoi en devenir cinglé avec une telle famille.


End file.
